


Love Of My Life

by jupiticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, Boys Use Their Words, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love yous, M/M, Queen (Band) References, YEAH THEY SAY I LOVE YOU, anyway have fun reading this, idrk what happened to sam hes sleeping ig, its 12:46 am i am tired, love of my life, oh theres a fun queen pun at the very very end, oh yes thats a pretty major tag isnt it, slowdancing, ye s, yeae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiticas/pseuds/jupiticas
Summary: Castiel is sure Dean would never reciprocate, but Dean changes that with a little bit of romantic dancing.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> yOooOo i am BACK with another kind of sweet thingy mcjig so like yeAh

Castiel sipped his now room-temp beer as Dean continued his story about a girl he met while in Seattle. To Cas, the situation was bittersweet. On one hand, Dean was a phenomenal storyteller; Cas could listen to him forever. His deep yet excited voice, how his eyes sparkled as he recounted the memory, the column of the throat. On the other, the contents of the tale was just another reminder how Dean would never love Castiel back.

How Dean was obviously into women.

If Castiel chosen a female vessel, would Dean be attracted back?

“Cas?”

Castiel shook from his reverie. “What?” 

Dean looked at the angel. “You okay? You kinda zoned out for a second, buddy.”

 _Buddy_.

Tears pricked at the corners of Cas's eyes. "Yes, I am fine. Please, continue.” Instead of directing his words at Dean, Cas stared at his lap. 

But when Dean kept silent, Castiel peered up. The other man had a strange look in his eye. Dean got up, walked over to the record player, and put on a Queen album, then skipped to a certain song. 

As soon as the piano and strings intro started, Cas knew what song it was. Love Of My Life; Castiel had always adored that particular piece of music.

“Dance with me.” Dean stuck out his hand to Cas.

“Huh?” Why would Dean want to dance? That was a gesture typically resigned to couples. Especially this particular genre of music.

Dean repeated his sentence. “C'mon, just do it.” 

“I-I've never danced before.” Cas said as he hesitantly took Dean's hand.

“Me neither. We'll make it up as we go.” The hunter's freckles were temporarily lost in a pink flush.

Cas’s hand found it’s way to Dean’s shoulder, and Dean’s other hand to Castiel’s waist. They awkwardly started to sway to the melody. 

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

After a bit of turning and moving around the large map table, Dean gave Cas a twirl. Both smiled. Cas stared intently at the man, directly into his such vibrant green eyes. They were filled with happiness and also apprehension. Castiel didn’t know if his heart would burst or not with how much love and emotion he was feeling.

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side to remind you_

_How I still love you_

At the words “I still love you”, Cas didn’t miss how Dean mouthed along, looking exactly back at Castiel. 

He could feel his face heating up. _M-Me_?

_Back, hurry back_

_Please, bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

Cas silently sang the next verse, hoping with everything that he was reading the situation correctly. He then watched as Dean did the last two lines. _Love of my life, love of my life_.

In such a quiet whisper the angel wasn’t sure would carry, he said, “Am I?”

Dean croaked back, mere inches from Cas. “Of course you are, Cas. I’ve loved you for years.”

Castiel closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips softly to Dean’s, tender and sweet, for only a moment. He pulled back to look the Righteous Man in the eye again. “I have been alive for eons, but you are the love of my life, as well.”

They kissed right as the song let out its last few trills, the next song keeping them company. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me sOMEONE caught the pun if not I'll be sincerely disappointed


End file.
